


Henchmen

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing they don't tell you about running a gang is that you've got to keep them happy. Other outfits run strictly on fear, but that only works when you're dealing with assholes you can afford to kill. It's harder when they're your friends, or as close to friends as you can come when you're Spades Slick, and when there's only four of you in the gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henchmen

The thing they don't tell you about running a gang is that you've got to keep them happy. Other outfits run strictly on fear, but that only works when you're dealing with assholes you can afford to kill. It's harder when they're your friends, or as close to friends as you can come when you're Spades Slick, and when there's only four of you in the gang. Anyway, they don't respond too well to intimidation, not after surviving exile from a place far worse than this town, and they've got nothing to be afraid of, except maybe a stupid bitch who can't be killed.

So when they get pissed about shit, you've got to find another way to solve the problems. Shiny things keep Deuce distracted. Boxcars' demands are weird, and sometimes embarrassing, but he doesn't throw a fit too often so Slick always manages to swallow his pride long enough to wear those ugly robes and play some gospel tunes. And then there's Droog.

Most of the time, his problems can be solved by throwing money at them. Droog's always happiest when he's got another fucking hat, or a brand new suit. But then there are days when that's not enough, when Droog gets his fucking panties all twisted up and nothing gets them back down, not even clothes. He can be a real insufferable prick when he's in a mood, and it throws a wrench right into the gears of the operation.

There's one option though. Slick's not too proud of it, since it's about as degrading as those fucking robes Boxcars likes, but he needs Droog. Droog's capable, and deadly, and composed. And when the other two are flipping their shit, and Slick's too busy killing assholes to worry about them, Droog steps up and keeps things running smooth. A good second-in-command is hard to come by. And if this is all he needs to get him to cool down? Slick should probably count himself lucky.

The other two are out, running a pointless fucking errand that won't accomplish anything, other than keeping them out of the hideout for an hour. Slick doesn't waste any time, getting Droog's belt undone and his pants over his hips. The first time he did this, Droog nearly clocked Slick before he realized what was going on, but they're past that. These days, Droog just puts his back against the nearest wall and let's Slick do what he has to.  
Slick gets Droog's dick out and strokes it until it's hard, hand moving steadily just the way he knows Droog likes it. Droog pushes his hips against Slick's hand, never one to passively sit back, even during sex. And when Droog's hard, Slick just puts his mouth over the cock and gets to sucking. It's easy enough to figure this shit out, even if Slick didn't have much experience before his exile. Droog always gets a hand on the back of Slick's head, forcibly setting a rhythm that Slick reluctantly sticks to. He doesn't do anything fancy, but he doesn't need to. He just goes easy on the teeth and lets his tongue slide along the shaft, using suction to do all the hard work.

Droog's fucking bossy when it comes to getting blown. It's probably just because usually Slick's calling the shots, but either way, Slick has to put up with Droog constantly coaching Slick on what to do. More tongue, less teeth, faster, slower, deeper; the list goes on and on. Slick obeys because this shit's over faster when he does what Droog wants, but even as he's opening his jaw up and trying to tilt his head just right to avoid his gag reflex, he's shooting daggers up at Droog. And Slick would swear that all the unveiled contempt gets Droog hotter than any amount of bossing does.

By the end, Droog's more or less fucking Slick's face, and Slicks' just doing his best to keep from choking. Slick just gets his hands on Droog's thighs, and keeps his mouth open and wrapped around the dick going in and out of his mouth. All can can taste is Droog, and it's going to linger in the back of his throat for days, no matter how much he drinks to wash the taste away. He's half-hard from sucking Droog off, and that's really the worst bit because this is supposed to be about Droog and what Droog wants, and not about Slick's own weird libido. He's not supposed to be enjoying this, but it's hard to pretend he's not when he's pitching his own tent.

Droog pushes Slick's head back and off of his dick, getting his own hand around his prick and giving it a few hard tugs. Slick realizes a second late that Droog's not going to come in his mouth this time, and just manages to get his eyes closed before Droog comes over Slick's face. It splatters across Slick's cheek, and up on his left eye, and Slick lets out an irritated hiss. Droog doesn't apologize, but then again, he never does. He just does his pants up and heads out, leaving Slick to clean himself up.

He waits until Droog's gone before wiping the come out of his eye. Slick rubs it between his fingers and sneers to himself. He gets to his feet and then heads to the washroom to clean his face, and get the worst of the taste out of his mouth. And maybe do something about his own situation, before Boxcars and Deuce show back up.


End file.
